


Personal Jesus

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow jobs in a back alley, John doesn't know they're related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Jesus

Somehow it's gone from Dean saying _This is a great car_ to sucking his own father's cock in an alley. Okay, so it's not as if John Winchester _knows_ he's Dean's father, but Dean knows it, and if Castiel sent him back for something Dean's sure as fuck that it wasn't to find out the kind of noises his Daddy makes when he comes.

But Dean _wants_ this, has wanted this for as long as he can remember, wanted _John_ for as long as he can remember. Because it's John, it's his father, it's the only man who ever held the monsters at bay.

And if John wouldn't let Dean do this before, then he'll let him do it now. Let Dean sink to his knees and reach out to open John's jeans. And he'll whimper and mewl as Dean sucks him off, tongue and teeth and lips working his entire cock. Because this may not be the first time Dean's been on his knees in a dirty alley, but this is the first time he's done it without demanding payment first, the first time he's done it because he wants to, because he _needs_ to.

John's fingers tangle in Dean's hair, tugging sharply in warning, but Dean doesn't pull back. Doesn't pull back and sucks harder, because this is the only chance he's going to get and he needs to know. Sucks harder and looks up, gaze meeting John's as John bites at his lower lip to stop him from crying out as he comes.

And Dean takes it all, and swallows John down like ashes and hope and redemption.


End file.
